


The Perfect Valentine’s Day Chocolate for Killua

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Holidays, Japanese Schooldays AU, M/M, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, junior high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: It will be Junior High School Killua and Gon’s first Valentine’s Day together! Will Gon be able to give Killua the perfect chocolate? A start for my KilluGon Japanese Schooldays AU where everything is too accurately Japanese.





	The Perfect Valentine’s Day Chocolate for Killua

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m back for this holiday KilluGon Fanfic. I’ve been workshopping a way too accurate Japanese school life AU for our favorite OTP and this is how it begins. Things with a * will be translated or explained at the end.

The Perfect Valentine’s Day Chocolate for Killua

A Holiday KilluGon Japanese Schooldays AU Fanfic

(Things with a * will be translated or explained at the end)

 

“ _ Kiritsu _ !  _ Rei _ !”

When the bell rang to signify the end of third period, Gon left class 2-D as excitedly as he normally did. Before the preteen could reach the 2-A classroom to chat with his friends for fifteen minutes, a blonde bullet darted out and hooked his neck with her arm. Choking, Gon was at the mercy of Bisky. 

With her lips curled into a sly smile and very determined pink eyes, she zoomed down the hallway without giving her captive the chance to question what was happening. In under a minute, she pulled Gon into the girl’s bathroom and tossed him into one of the stalls. Locking it behind her, she sat the spiky-haired boy down on the closed toilet seat. Reaching past him with her foot, Bisky flushed the toilet* to hide their quiet conversation. 

“You know what today is, right?” the blonde asked excitedly.

“F-friday?” Gon answered, rubbing at his throat.

“Yesssss, but I was hoping you’d say the first of February.” 

“Is it? I’m not in charge of the chalkboard* today…” 

Bisky sweat-dropped. There was definitely a reason why this brown-eyed cutie was in one of the lower classes. “You should be more aware, Gon,” she sighed, “because February is a particularly important month.”

“Why is that?”

The conversation paused when a trio of girls entered the bathroom and headed straight for the sink. Their voices mingled as they complained about P.E., how cold it had been running outside, how tired it had made them, and how the wind had messed up their hair. This last point was reenforced by the sounds of hairbrushing and arguments over who would braid whose hair. So they were going to be here for a few minutes. 

Though their chatter was loud, Bisky flushed the toilet a second time before returning to the matter at hand. “Since it’s February, do you know what holiday is coming up, Gon?” She watched as he closed his eyes and lowered his head to think about it. A few seconds later, he looked up at her with sparkling chocolate peepers. 

“Setsubun* on Sunday,” Gon whispered excitedly, pretty sure about his answer. He got a light smack to the top of his head.

“Setsubun doesn’t matter!” Bisky hissed. “Neither does National Foundation Day on February 11th*.”

“But we  _ do _ get that day off… ow!” The second hit to his cranium was a lot harder than the first. Gon’s outcry caused the girls, now in the process of braiding, to abruptly stop their gossip.

“It’s just me and Gon,” Bisky called out, knocking on the wall of the stall to give full transparency about the situation.

“Ah, okay. Don’t want Zoldyck-kun to hear your holiday planning?” the girls giggled, resuming what they were doing. This wasn’t the first or final time Gon had been in the girl’s bathroom.

“Exactly!” the blonde nodded, though they couldn’t see her. Of course other girls could understand the importance of the beginning of February! She gazed down at Gon, who was now rubbing at a comical bump on his head. “So what is the final holiday in February, Gon?” Bisky asked in a normal volume.

“Valentine’s Day,” the black-haired boy mumbled, puffing out his cheeks childishly. “I was gonna say that one before Foundation Day…”

“But you do understand what’s so important about it, right? It’ll be your first Valentine’s Day with Killua!”

Gon blinked blankly at his best female friend. He had no idea what she was trying to imply. Valentine’s Day in Japan is when girls give boys chocolate in two varieties:  _ giri-choco _ and  _ honmei-choco _ .  _ Giri-choco _ is usually given as a show of friendship while  _ honmei-choco _ is usually given as a show of love.

Thinking about it with his small, developing male brain, Gon came to the wrong conclusion. Killua had transferred into Hunter Junior High School a month after the start of their second year (April*). So, it would indeed be the first time celebrating the holiday with him. “Ah, it’s okay if the girls give Killua lots of chocolate. Everyone knows he loves sweets.” The trio of girls flinched as they heard a strong bonk come down on Gon’s head. 

“Who cares what the girls give him!” Bisky yelled, her angry face resembling an  _ oni _ *. “What are you planning to give him?!” 

“Me?” Gon asked, tears of pain in the corners of his eyes as he protected his head from any more abuse. “But I’m a boy!”

This declaration was met with momentary silence. Dropping her fist to her side, the blonde gnashed her teeth together in distaste. “Ah, that’s your problem, huh?” 

Gon could be such a middle school boy. He only read Boy’s Jump and the minimal times he watched TV, it was usually nothing but  _ sentai _ * programs. Maybe not having a father at home and thus being the main man of the Freecss Household added to this old-fashioned sexism. Whatever it was, it was no good.

A bit annoyed, Bisky decided to be blunt. She poked him in the chest with a finger. “You or Killua:  who is the girl of the relationship?”

“What? Neither of us are girls!” Gon huffed defiantly, furrowing his brow. Without warning, the blonde used her quick fingers to pinch one of his nipples, causing him to let out a certain type of moan. The poor boy’s face exploded into a blush as his arms immediately went from protecting the top of his head to his chest. He heard the girls snicker at the sink.

“I think I prove my point,” Bisky smiled smugly, putting her hands on her hips. Gon hung his head in defeat and embarrassment.

“You two better hurry up or else Zoldyck-kun is gonna find you,” the girls called to the pair in the stall. 

“Too late~” a new girl giggled as she entered the bathroom, opening the door wide. The trio let out gasps of surprise when Killua popped his head in behind her.

“Oi, I heard that Gon and the hag are in here. Can you- Gah!” The white-haired boy was hit squarely in the forehead by a hairbrush.

“Zoldyck-hentai*, only girls are allowed in this bathroom!” the girls squealed as they worked together to push him back out into the second-grade hallway. 

“But I’m not a girl!” Gon called out in desperation, but the door had already shut. With comical tears streaming down his blushing cheeks, he gave a defeated whimper. “So, because I’m the girl of the relationship, I have to give Killua honmei-choco?”

“ _ Pin-pon _ , _ seikai _ *!” Bisky laughed as she clapped her hands together joyfully. Finally, the dunce understood the importance of this holiday. One last time, she flushed the toilet before speaking her plan directly into Gon’s ear. “So, after I finish with the student council meeting after school, the two of us are going to scope out your chocolate options.”

 

(*Translation Notes*)

*Flushing the toilet as you are going to the bathroom: Japanese people hate having their sounds of going to the bathroom be heard. If there is no running water sound effect, they will flush the toilet over and over again until they finish.

*Being in charge of the chalkboard: usually two students are in charge of writing the date on and cleaning the chalkboard each day.

*Japanese February Holidays: Setsubun is a holiday where you throw roasted beans around the house to chase out demons and invite good luck into your home. National Foundation Day is a national holiday that has the day off. They don’t celebrate Lunar New Years.

*Start of school year in Japan: They start in April and end in March. Killua arrived in May perhaps.

*Oni = Japanese ogre demon.

*Sentai = Japanese “power rangers” before the Power Rangers. Very popular with young boys.

*Hentai = Pervert. Can be used as a suffix.

*Pin-pon, seikai = Ding-dong (Ding ding ding in this case), that’s correct.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this strange bathroom interaction between Gon and Bisky about planning for Valentine’s Day. Killua showed up a little bit too.
> 
> Since I live in Japan, I thought “Why not use that for KilluGon?” and thus, using my own Valentine’s Day troubles (only giri-choco though), I decided to write this story. Please Kudos or write comments or a review and hopefully I’ll just keep writing this in time to finish for Valentine’s Day!


End file.
